La nuit, tout est permis
by pascale1980
Summary: Ah la la, ce Ron...


**Salut! Un autre petit délire. Pour une fois j'était seule ce week end, alors ça m'a prit comme ca... J'espère que vous aimerez!**

**La nuit, tout est permis…**

Hermione s'approcha, et se tint devant lui prenant une pose provocante. Un joli déhanché, les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise ouvert sur un décolleté tapageur… La chaleur faisait ruisseler le long de ses tempes quelques gouttes de sueur, qu'il aurait bien voulu recueillir du bout de sa langue… Mais comme d'habitude, elle allait sûrement aller voir son petit ami. Il savait bien qu'elle mentait quand elle prétendait que Krum ne lui était rien.

_Tiens donc, elle avait changé son uniforme ? Sa nouvelle jupe lui arrivait qu'à mi-cuisse, et encore… Il voyait la peau satinée, qu'il avait tant de fois rêvé caresser…_

- Salut Ron, dit-elle en levant fièrement le menton et laissant son regard noisette filtrer à travers ses longs cils.

- Salut Hermione, répondit le rouquin en avalant difficilement sa salive.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Euh… Oui merci…

La jeune fille s'assit sur l'accoudoir du canapé sur lequel il se tenait, croisant insolemment ses jambes sous son nez.

_Sa jupe a encore raccourci. Oh Merlin faites qu'elle ne voit rien…_

Effectivement, une légère proéminence commençait à apparaître au niveau de sa braguette, trahissant l'état d'excitation dans lequel il se trouvait. La petit main aux doigts fins se posa sur son bras, alors qu'elle se pencha vers lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Je te plais aujourd'hui Ron ?

- Oh oui ! Murmura-t-il d'une voix enrouée, tachant de se concentrer pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.

- C'et bizarre, parfois j'ai l'impression que je te laisse indifférent…

- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça coassa-t-il

- La façon dont tu me regardes… elle titilla délicatement le lobe de l'oreille du jeune homme en lui offrant une vue imprenable sur son décolleté ravageur. Comme si je n'étais pas une fille pour toi…

- Oh si je t'assure, répondit-il en hochant le visage d'un air décidé.

- Alors prouve le moi…

Ron, hypnotisé par le regard magnétique de son amie, ne sut que bégayer :

- Mais… mais co… comment. Puis se reprenant : Hermione, tais toi, il y a du monde…

Ah oui ? Mais où donc ?

En se levant, elle lui montra la salle commune, qui maintenant était vide. Tout les élèves avaient disparus.

- Tu vois, nous sommes seuls… De quoi as-tu donc peur ?

- …

Ron, béat, ne sut que répondre. Il fixait le corps longiligne de son amie, qu'il n'avait jamais vu aussi découvert.

- j'en déduis que je te plais…

- Il hocha à nouveau la tête d'un air convaincu.

- Et si je te disais que aujourd'hui tu peux faire de moi tout ce que tu veux… Tu en as envie ?

Un grand sourire un peu crispé lui répondit. Alors elle s'assit à califourchon sur lui, souriante, et murmura :

- Tu veux que je me déshabille ?

Puis sans attendre la réponse du jeune homme, elle déboutonna un à un, lentement, les boutons de son chemisier, dévoilant sa poitrine ferme et généreuse. Elle ne portait pas de soutient gorge. Ron, qui sentait son sexe devenir vraiment douloureux, avançant lentement ses mains vers les rondeurs roses aux reflets mordorés qui s'offraient à lui. Voir la jeune fille s'abandonner totalement à ses caresses le rendaient totalement fou. A ce moment, elle commença à se frotter à son sexe, à travers le pantalon, exacerbant le désir du rouquin. Il la voyait à demie nue, onduler sur lui comme une sirène…

- Hermione…

Il restait immobile quand elle s'attaqua cette fois ci aux boutonnières de sa chemise à lui, mettant à nu le torse blanc, aux muscles finement dessinés. Une très légère toison rousse le couvrait, qui se transformait en une très fine ligne sur le ventre. Le caressant, elle la suivit jusqu'au pantalon. Jusque sous le pantalon…

- Hermione….

Subjugué par la douceur des petites mains, il la sentit défaire la boucle de sa ceinture, puis les trois boutons de son jean… Elle le fit glisser le long des jambes musclées, et le jeta au loin. Il n'y avait plus que le fin caleçon de coton qui protégeait son sexe quelle elle le mordit doucement de ses petites dents pointues. Jamais ne fille ne lui avait fait ça… Jamais une fille n'avait pris son sexe dans a bouche, comme elle le faisait maintenant. Le titillant de la langue, de ses lèvres pleines, l'aspirant et le rejetant tour à tour… Il gémissait de plus en plus fort quand elle s'interrompit soudain :

- Ron, j'espère que tu ne m'as pas oublié…

- Pardon ? Demanda-t-il, émergeant difficilement du plaisir qu'elle lui avait donné.

- Je pense que moi aussi j'ai droit à quelque chose…

Alors Hermione posa un de ses genoux, sur chaque accoudoir du fauteuil, et brutalement, se redressant, approcha la tête de Ron de son entrejambe.

_Elle n'a même pas de culotte_, pensa-t-il en se retrouvant précipité contre la douce toison châtain, qu'il explora de sa langue. Totalement impudique, Hermione lui indiquait d'une voix impatiente ce qu'elle attendait de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mit à pousser de petits cris qui indiquaient à Ron que bientôt… Il sentait un goût salé lui envahir la bouche, et mettait tout son cœur à contenter cette Hermione qui lui faisait presque peur… Mais Oh Merlin comment c'était bon… Depuis des mois qu'il ne pensait plus qu'à elle…

- Hermione….

A nouveau, ce fut Hermione qui prit l'initiative d'interrompre cette douce caresse. Ses mains reprirent le chemin du sexe du jeune homme, et le caressèrent habilement, jusqu'à le rendre, lui, complètement ivre de désir. Jusqu'à ce qu'il tente de la rapprocher de lui, encore plus, pour se sentir en elle… son sexe était tout près du sien maintenant. Il le frôlait, il s'apprêtait à la….

* * *

- Ron ! Ron !

Une main beaucoup plus brutale le secouait en tout sens maintenant. Il tacha encore une fois de l'ignorer, mais les volets de sa chambre s'ouvrirent brutalement, inondant la pièce de rayons de soleil.

- Hummmmmmmm

- Allez gros fainéant lève toi !

- Laisse moi….

- Oh Ron ! Ca fait une heure que maman t'appelle…

La jeune fille, pour l'aider à se réveiller, souleva le drap d'un geste busque, dévoilant ainsi sa nudité et l'état d'excitation dans lequel il se trouvait.

- Non Ginny…

- Oh !

Elle s'enfuit de la chambre en criant :

- MAMAN !

Dégouté, Ron se rallongea dans son lit, et plongea sa tête dans l'oreiller. Mais hélas, malgré ses efforts, ce fut en vain qu'il essaya de poursuivre son rêve…

**Et oui, c'était une feinte… Vous ne voyez quand même pas la petite Hermione faire ça… Si ?**


End file.
